fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Legends
Crystal Legends is a Umbrella adventure game for the Wii U. It features a brand new story and has a special game mechanic. Story Prologue One day, Quartz was safely guarding the Hope Crystal, a crystal that brings light across the universe, on the Sky Spires. Then, the Sundial Army, with their leaders, Tororo, Specter, and Porky, attack the Sky Spires, causing the islands to fall and the Hope Crystal to shatter into 120 pieces. Quartz, being the guardian, goes down to the many worlds where the Hope Crystal shards were shattered, and goes to recover them and build a new Hope Crystal. On the way, Quartz meets Mario, who was coming to the Sky Spires because he saw a explosion up there. Quartz tells him the bad news and Mario joins the group. Just then, Tororo attacks the two with a giant mech. After defeating him, Tororo activates a escape pod and escapes before the mech blows up. Quartz and Mario then fall into the first world, Pac-World. Chapter 1 In Pac-World, they notice that the place is haunted by Ghosts and minions of the Sundial Army. While fighting, the heroes notice a yellow Pac-Worlder eating up Ghosts. The yellow Pac-Worlder floats downward onto the floor and introduces himself as Pac. After Quartz tells Pac about the Sky Spires and their quest to recover the shards of the Hope Crystal, Pac joins the team. Just then, Sir Cumfrence comes and also decides to come to study the Hope Crystal. The heroes and Sir Cumfrence then find the source of the ghosts, a portal to the Netherworld, and enter it. When they enter the Netherworld, they find a creature named Waggles. He says that he is also looking for Hope Crystal Shards to restore his life. Quartz and Waggles make a deal where Quartz finds the Hope Crystal Shards and reform the Hope Crystal, while Waggles rebuilds the Sky Spires. At the core of the Netherworld, they see Broco Lee commanding the Sundial Army's troops to invade Pac-World. After beating him, he presses a button that causes the volcano behind the area they fight in to erupt. After escaping, you return to Pac-World and tell the citizens about what happened. Then, the Hope Crystal shards glow, and you get teleported to the Sky Spires. Waggles tells you that he has rebuilt the Portal between all worlds and the enemy zoo. Waggles tells you that the next area with Hope Crystals is Balloon Heights, a floating city made of balloons and cloth. The heroes then go into the Portal and head to Balloon Heights. Chapter 2 The heroes fall onto a platform in Balloon Heights. They quickly discover that the land is popping due to the Sundial Army looking for the shards. After defeating the minions, the mayor of the balloon village thanks the heroes and tells them to find their lost hero, The Yellow Jacket. Apparently, the Yellow Jacket is Asmodai. Quartz askes why Asmodai why he was protecting Balloon Heights, and he says that he is doing it because he feels a strange presence nearby. Just then, Tororo appears and releases his Killipede, a robotic Centipede powered by Pyonium, on the players. After defeating Killipede, Tororo escapes. Quartz sees that Tororo has dropped a map that shows a area near the Balloon Heights called the Thunder Factory. Asmodai thinks that that's where the mysterious energy is coming from, and joins the team to head to the Thunder Factory. In the Thunder Factory, you come across Specter. He has captured Ideon and he is disassembling him to capture his energy. After defeating Specter, he reveals that while he was fighting, he had a general of the army, Kiruru, finish disassembling the Ideon. Specter stores the Ide Energy that was inside in a container and escapes. The Sundial Army follows and Balloon Heights is safe. The mayor of Balloon Heights thanks you and gives you a super-rare Hope Crystal: Kefka. Waggles tells you that he has found out that the 5 pieces of the Ideon have been scattered throughout 5 different places: Keron, Planet Betelgeuse, Lavaridge Town, Despair Mansion, and Fawful HQ. Waggles tells you that in order to go to Tororo's Space Castle (The base of the Sundial Army), you need to rebuild the Ideon. Chapter 3 You land inside a abandoned building on Keron after going through the portal. After finding a way out of the building, you are interrupted by Tororo. He battles you in a new mech, and loses. After losing, he gets very mad and calls Porky to tell him to send the Solar Armada, a fleet of spaceships that work for the Sundial Army, to Keron to attack Quartz. The ruler of Keron, Mekeke, says that if you can defend Keron from the armada, he will give you a weird helmet he found crashed on his roof (The head part of the Ideon). You decide to help Mekeke. Mekeke says that you can use the cannon to get to the armada, but it is infested with Kabubu. After defeating all of the Kabubu, the cannon is released and you use it to launch yourself into the Solar Armada. More to come... Characters There is a low 8 characters in this game (Not counting DLC and the Ideon). DLC Characters These are characters you can get for $5.00 for the Nintendo E-Shop. The Ideon To get to some areas, you have to play as the Ideon. You can start using the Ideon after you get all 5 parts. You can blast and slash giant versions of enemies, fly across space, and break through barriers. You can spend coins at the shop for upgrades. You also battle giant bosses in the Ideon. Hope Crystals There are 120 Hope Crystals to find. They allow characters to have various supportive allies. Items TBA Enemies Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Crossovers